Her Pounding Heart
by CarrotSenpai69
Summary: Wendy has this feeling around Natsu. She's never felt like this before! What will she do!Fortuantly, the one and only Mirajane has given her advice. Will she follow it? Chapter 4 up! :D
1. She Found Courage

Yo people! I'm back and up for another round of writing! I got some awesome reviews form my last story so, I've decided to continue :D wish meh luck, happy reading! No, it's not a lemon, is romantic, damn it! And I kind of made it into the future, so the story wouldn't seem so… ya know. Ok I'll provide the main character ages: Wendy Marvell: age 19 Natsu Drageneel: age26; WAAAH TYUH FOR READING! ;w;

Wendy Marvell had always been shy, and she knew it. But when she neared Natsu, her heart began to pound wildly, her cheeks felt hot, her belly did little flip flops. "_What is this? Why do I feel so strange?"_ she wondered. And sometimes she'd catch him staring at her with adoring eyes. It wasn't weird now that she was older. She could understand the staring. She _was_ a very attractive girl, with long, deep blue hair that fell below her butt. Big brown puppy dog eyes that could win a million bucks. Newfound curves and big new beautiful breasts (which left her feeling self-conscious). But it still didn't explain this feeling. She decided to ask Mirajane, the white-haired beauty, for advice. She walked up to the bar and laid her head down miserably. "Uuuuuun~", she groaned. "Wendy? Are you ok? You look bummed.". "Well….i don't know… it's just… Well every time I see Natsu my heart starts to pound, my face gets hot…", she said with a slight blush. Mira giggled. "Ooooooh, somebody's in looove~". Wendy blushed furiously. "W-what? But…I can't…." she stuttered. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Everybody falls in love _sometime",_ Mira said glancing towards Freed, slightly blushing. "So… what do I do, Mira?". "Hmm… maybe you could ask him out on a date", she said with a wink. "But what if I mess up? What if he doesn't like me? What if-", but she was interrupted," Wendy how do you know if you don't try? You have to take risks. And if he turns you down, I'll get Erza to beat him senseless", and at that they both giggled. "Thank you Mira". Mira nodded with a smile and went back to cleaning glasses. Wendy looked over to Natsu who was happily chatting with Lucy. "_Ok, you can do this. You have to take risks"_ she thought. She walked over to him and said "um… hey Natsu?". "Huh? Oh hey Wendy what is it?". " Can I talk to you…in private?". And Natsu, being so damn dense, didn't think much of it. "Ok", he shrugged. She led him to a closet in the guild. She stopped and pointed to the closet. So they stepped into the closet, shut the door, and turned on the lights. "Ok, so what did you wanna talk about?". "Um…well…i…", she blushed. She took a deep breath and looked up at Natsu with a blushing face and said "Natsu…will you...go on a date with me?". Natsu took a moment to take in this information. After a few moments of silence he blushed and flashed her a million dollar smile. "Sure, Wendy. I'll pick you up tonight at about eight. Sound ok?" She nodded and smiled happily. They exited the closet and noticed everyone in the guild was looking at them. "WHAT?" Natsu exclaimed. The guild went back to their business. She ran to the bar where Mira stood there serving drinks. "MIIIRRAAAAA!", she yelled. "Holy- Hey Wendy, what is it?". She flashed her a wide grin. Mira looked at her confused for a second but then also smiled. "OHMIGOD! You got a date!" she practically squealed. "What do I do now? I mean, I've never had a boyfriend before…" "Look, if you're truly in love, your heart will know what to do when the time is right. Ok? Now, I suggest you go get ready." she said with a motherly smile. "Ok, Arigato, Mira!", as she ran out the door. Meanwhile, at Wendy's apartment, she was getting ready. She had picked out an electric blue mini skirt, a frilly strapless black top and a pair of black ballerina lace-up flats. She had her hair the same as usual. She heard a knock on the door and grinned like a small child. When she opened the door she was amazed. He was wearing a pair of baggy denim jeans, black shirt with some sort of flame design, and a baseball cap flipped backwards. He looked kind of like a gangster. "Hey, Natsu. Wanna come in?", she said motioning to her room. "Sure, Arigato.". He sat on her bed and looked at the floor. "So uh… Should we get going?", she asked. "Yeah. Let's go.".

~~xxXXVXXxx~~ Slight Time skip, about 10 minutes later

Walking with Natsu was nerve-wrecking. She took a long glance at him. God, he was gorgeous. His pink-ish salmon hairs, squinty black eyes, muscular-ish build. She loved everything about him. As they were walking Wendy suddenly tripped on a rock. "KYAAAA~!". She felt the sensation of falling but didn't feel the impact of the hard concrete. Instead she felt warm caring arms surrounding her. She opened her tightly shut eyes and say Natsu looking at her with a worried expression. "Are you ok Wendy?". "Um...Uh…yea…arigato.". She tried to get up but her knee buckled under her. "Ah…goddamnit…". " Here, I'll carry you.", and before she got another word out, he was carrying her bridal style and walking naturally down the street. She blushed madly. She was kind of glad she hurt her knee. "Natsu, can you take me back to my apartment, please?". He nodded and headed toward her apartment.

~~xxXXVXXxx~~ At Wendy's house~ (crowd oooh's~)

"Well here we are.", he said as he laid her on her bed. "Thank you so much, Natsu.". She smiled kindly at him. She had a plan." No problem.", giving off his best smile. He sat on her bed next to her and said, "So…Um…Wendy… Are you sure you're gonna be ok?". "Of course. You're gonna stay with me…right?", she added at the end a little sexily. He blushed at her tone. " Y-Yea. Oh course I'll stay.". "Thank you, Natsu", she said and kissed him on the cheek.

~~Natsu's POV~~

Wow…She really just kissed him! Maybe not the exact place he would have wanted but, at least it was something, right? Somehow, he ended up staring at her breasts. They were so big now that she was older. A little bit bigger than Lucy's even! "Um…N-natsu?", she said blushing like a tomato. "Huh…Oh! Uh…I-I'm sorry!". She giggled. "It's ok, I understand.". "Natsu…I asked you out because I wanted to tell yo-". She was interrupted by his soft lips gently meeting her lips.

~~Wendy's POV~~

Wow! So this is what kissing Natsu was like? It felt so good and hot. She decided to close her eyes on shyly opened her mouth to him. He accepted her offering and slipped his tongue into her mouth as she did the same to him. "Mmmm, Natsuuu….", she moaned into his mouth. She was so happy in this moment, with him. She loved him so much. She just had to tell him…but how?

~~xxXXVXXxx~~

Ooooh~! Cliffhanger! AH! *dodges rotten tomatoes* I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I having writers block so… But I will have another chapter up, I promise! ;D Just tell me how you want then next chapter and I'll try and make all your Christmas wishes come true! Merry (early) Christmas, you guys!


	2. What Was Meant for Her

Heeey! I'm back and ready with another chapter! Ok let me tell you…I do NOT…own Fairy Tail but I'll inherit it when Mashima-sama dies (NOT) I'd like to give my thanks to **Konoha's Black Dragon** for wonderfully editing and reviewing my story and **Girl-in-the-tiger-kimono **for supporting me with wonderful inspiration (whether she knows it or not)! Thank you, my close friends! Now, read! :D

~~~xxXXVXXxx~~~~~

Last she knew she was kissing him. Now she was walking hand in hand with him, down the road to the guild, Fairy Tail. God how she loved him! Why? She didn't know, to be honest. Maybe it was because of the endless times he had saved her. Maybe it was because they were both Dragon Slayers. All she knew was she loved him. She nuzzled his arm fondly and smiled. She wished this could last forever.

They were just outside the guild hall when suddenly Natsu came to a halt and looked ahead with concern.

"Natsu? What is it?" She asked, but she looked ahead where he had his gaze pointed and gasped in terror. A steel blur raced at them with such speed that what the object was, they couldn't tell.

"Wendy!" was all he yelled as he jumped in front of her and took the object, a sword, directly in his chest.

"NATSU!" she screamed.

Her screams garnered the attention of those inside the guild and Erza ran out, investigating the scream and stared wide eyed at the bloody scene.

"N-natsu…Wendy, what happened?"

"Th-that sword! It was flying toward me a-and he jumped in front of me!" she tried to stop the tears but they just wouldn't stop falling.

"Can you heal him?" Erza asked, kneeling next to the bloody, unconscious boy.

"N-no, my powers aren't strong enough to heal something of that size. I'm sorry…" she pointed her gaze at the ground. Erza put a gentle hand on her head.

"Come on, let's go take care of Natsu" and Erza gently picked up the boy and entered the guild, ignoring the stares.

Lucy noticed the injured flame user and screamed in shock, "What the hell happened?"

"The target was Wendy, but Natsu took the blow to the chest instead." Ezra answered calmly despite the seriousness of the wound. Instantly there much commotion in the guild hall as people wanted to know who would dare attack one of their own.

"Who did this?" many demanded.

"We don't know yet. We _are_ going to figure it out. Now move so we can get to the … Master!"

The short man came walking down the stairs.

"God, Erza! What happened?" he asked, anger barely kept off his face.

"Wendy was attacked and Natsu took the hit for her. We don't know who the enemy is just yet."

"Get him to the infirmary. Then go get Polyushko," came his curt reply.

Erza took Natsu to the infirmary ad set him down gently. With a lingering glance, she ran to get the old healer.

The short amount of time that it took for her to get back with Polyushko seemed like an eternity to Natsu's guild mates.

"Makarov, show me the boy," demanded the old woman.

With a nod, he led her to Natsu lay; the sword still in his chest for fear that pulling it out would cause unstoppable bleeding.

At the sight of him, her eyes widened. She rounded on the short, old man, "You should have called me sooner! You," she said, pointing at Ezra, "Go get the healer girl!"

Ezra nodded and made to leave the room, but as if on cue, Wendy ran into the room, worry written all over her face.

"Wendy, you are the only one who can heal him. There's a spell…only a Dragon Slayer has the power the cast it."

"I'll do anything! Show me the spell," she begged, truly willing to do anything for the one she loved, even if it meant her life.

Polyushko walked over to the girl and placed her hands firmly on Wendy's head. Wendy suddenly had the strange sensation of something being implanted into her mind. The information took over her body as she walked over to the bed that Natsu lay on and place her hands on his bloody chest after pulling the sword out and chanted the spell: "Dracomagnuscoelorum!Hoc unumrogo-ostendendampotestateminme,ut curemhominemet facerebene!

At first nothing happened, much to Wendy's confusion, the spell had taken up most of her magic. But slowly the wound started to close, flesh and bone knitted themselves back together and instead of a gaping wound in his chest there was only a large scar, pink with new flesh. Panting, Wendy looked at the old woman for confirmation that everything had happened as it was supposed to.

"Do not worry, Wendy. Let him rest, he will wake up in a day or so." The old woman said, confirming that he would be alright now.

"Thank you, so much." She kissed Natsu on the cheek, before rushing up to and hugging the old woman, and then walked out of the room to tell the rest of the guild how he was doing.

The first person she met was Lucy who immediately inquired about Natsu.

"How is he? Will he live?" The second question came out much quieter, as she feared that they had their friend.

"He's fine for the moment," she said, "Natsu should wake up in a day or so."

Lucy was overjoyed and raced around telling everyone the good news. Wendy smiled at her friend, before turning back to the infirmary. Once she entered she walked over to Natsu's bed and pulled up a chair sitting down. Gently nuzzling her lovers arm, she said "I love you, Natsu...," And she thought to herself…

_I will stay here beside you My Love until you wake…_

~~~xxXXVXXxx~~~~

Woot Woot! How's that for an awesome second chapter? I knoooow~ ;D Today's story has been brought to you by the letter 'J'

Credits:

Editor: ** Konoha's Black Dragon**

Support: **Girl-in-the-tiger-kimono**

**~~ Nelly's 'Just a Dream' plays ~~**


	3. How She Said 'It'

~~~xxXXVXXxx~~~

Wendy, a 19 year old, Dragon Slayer beauty, had gone through a lot this past week. Having had courage to ask her crush, who was now her lover, out on a date, kissing him for the first time and…now someone had been targeting her, meaning to destroy her had wounded her Love, Natsu Drageneel. Luckily his mighty will overcame the pain and was making wonderful progress in healing. Wendy laid her head on the bed where the Pink-headed boy lay and spoke,

"Natsu…?"

"Hmmm?" he answered, petting her head gently.

"W-when you were unconscious…did you happen to…"

"What is it Wendy?"

"Did you happen to hear anything that…I said?

He paused and took a moment to think.

"Well not really. I heard some crying and that's about it." Answering oh-so-causally.

"Oh…" she sigh, disappointed.

"Come on, what is it? Pleeeeeeease?" He gave her those onyx, puppy dog eyes.

"Natsu I…I love you!" she buried her head into his warm, muscular, chest. She could feel her cheeks warm, blazed with pink.

He blinked in surprise.

"W-what…?" his own face getting warm.

"I love you, Natsu!" she yelled into his chest, trembling gently.

Taking this in he thought, _'Wow…She must not be lying! Everyone knows Wendy's shy. Must've taken a lot of guts to say that'_

"Wendy…I l-love you too…" and without giving any thought, their lips collided with a surprised 'Mmph'. Burning passion coursed through their veins. Ever so slightly opening her mouth to him, their tongues danced to a beautiful melody. Moving from her tender lips, he replaced them with light sloppy kisses on the crook of her neck, sucking at the tender flesh. In return, she shyly let out a suppressed moan. He slid down the straps of her cobalt tank top and pulled it down below her breasts. She blushed terribly and looked away, covering her large, exposed cleavage.

'_Lace?…That's unexpected'_ ran through his thoughts.

"N-natsu. Stop S-staring, it's embarrassing."

"But Wendy…You're so beautiful. You don't have to hide it. If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable I'll stop, ok?" he looked up at her reassuringly. He removed her hands from her chest, and Natsu slowly unclipped and pulled away the blue, lacy material cover her breasts. She blushed even harder at his gawking.

"You sure no one will see us, Natsu?"

"Yeah, I don't smell anyone around at this hour",

And he continued and took the heavy, well-developed, mounds in his hands and caressed them gently.

"W-whoa…Heavy…"

He gently pushed her back onto the bed and started to trace exotic patterns on her pink nub with his tongue.

"N-natsu…!" She breathed out his name heavily.

He switched to her other breast while gently pinching and twisting the other. She let out a breathy moan as her reaching into her blue and white striped panties, rubbing her slit. She noticeably sucked in her breath, once again trying not to make too much noise. He looked at her intensely and spoke,

"Wendy…I'm the only one here. The only one to hear your passionate voice will be me…don't be afraid to let it out, promise?"

"P-promise" she responded, voice shaky with newfound ecstasy.

And into the night, the danced, her delicate voice whispering, moaning, screaming from the intense pleasure. A bond formed, so ecstatic and beautiful, one that cannot be broken. They were sworn to each other...And they loved it that way, as did they each other.

~~~xxXXVXXxx~~~

PHEEEWF! I'm so glad I got that done! Not, it's not the last chapter! I was feeling happy and wanted to shake it up a lil, so if you don't mind…I need to start the next chapter! I'm gonna be starting a new story called _'Magic Words'._ Thank you~~! XD

Credits~~

Support: **Girl-in the-tiger-kimono, Konoha's Black Dragon; **make sure to visit their pages! :D


	4. Finally a Drageneel

Finally… I freakin' did it! I'm so happy!...The bad thing is that I've caught a cold…anyway, I want to announce a contest! Due to lack of not-being-able-to-think-properly, I need some help picking out names for the main characters from the Dark Guild that you will learn about later on in this chapter. I need at least 3 male, 3 female, and the guild master who's gender will be determined when I see a good name. Be creative, be odd, something that will catch the reader's attention! Just PM me and I'll be picking put names when…well when I finish the next chapter! Lol! Thanks, and enjoy! xD :D

~~~xxXXVXXxx~~~

Wendy was woken up by the sun's bright, golden ray's shining through the window. Slowly fluttering her eyes opened, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light. Sitting up she realized she was in the infirmary…and naked. Blushing, she scanned the room for her clothes, but they were nowhere to be found. Bringing the thin sheet up to her chest her thought of the previous night and smiled warmly, a dark blush creeping up to her cheeks. Suddenly a loud flushing noise came from the bathroom and out came a half dressed Natsu. He looked up at her with his usual, cheery, fanged grin.

"Good morning, Wendy."

"Good morning" smiling warmly back.

He noticed she was unclothed and smirked. "I went to your apartment and brought you a new set of clothes. You know, so nobody would be suspicious."

"Thank you Natsu, but shouldn't you be resting?" she asked with a worried expression.

"It's ok. I needed to get out, you know?"

She nodded slowly as Natsu handed her a light blue pair of jeans and a flowery blue top. She stood up to change, and Natsu blushed and quickly turned around. She giggled. Who knew the great Salamander was so chivalrous? After changing, she lightly hugged Natsu signaling to him she was done. He turned around in her arms and hugged her back, smiling at her radiant beauty.

"Beautiful" he complimented, with a kiss to her forehead and a fanged grin. She giggled and tightened her arms around him, holding him in a loving embrace and felt safe and secure in his strong arms. And then surprisingly, Master Makarov walked in. He had a stern expression on his face, cold as stone. "Wendy…" he spoke, his words matching his expression.

"Master…What is it?" Wendy asked, worry writing over the joy on her face.

"We have found out who has been targeting you." That simple statement changed the atmosphere in the room as immediately hate began radiating out of Natsu.

A lump grew in her throat, and her eyes widened. Her mouth gaped open, trying to figure out if she were to ask who it was or if it were better for her to stay silent. Finally after a few seconds, her curiosity got the best of her. "W-who…Who is it?" she asked slowly.

"A Dark Guild…Yaamagami, they call themselves." He spoke the name as if it were something rotten and distasteful, leaving a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Yaamagami…I've heard of them. They're an unofficial guild, but they're really strong." Wendy's voice filled with worry for her fellow guild mates, wondering if any more of them would get hurt protecting her. She cast a glance at Natsu, noticing the scar on his chest.

"Oh I know them." Natsu said, his voice call, so unlike how Wendy felt.

"What are we going to do, Master?" asked Wendy, her voice small.

"We are going to attack. I will not stand by while my Son is injured like this!" he spoke with an admirable ferocity. His voice sounding larger than it had a right to be based off his size.

"Alright! I'm fired up!" Natsu shouted, flames encircling his hands.

"Not yet, Natsu. Preserve your energy, for we are going to put up one hell of a fight. We attack tomorrow night," his earlier enthusiasm gone and a cool, stoic demeanor replaced it.

He left the room, leaving the teenage girl and the flame-driven man alone. Natsu smirked at the wise old Masters plan. The two then left the room and made their way up to the bar.

"Hey Mira-san!" Wendy greeted, smiling cheerily.

"Hello Wendy-chan." The silver-haired beauty smiled. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Hmmm…Could I have some orange juice please?" she asked politely.

"Coming right up." Mira replied, and handed the Dragon Slaying beauty a glass brimming with an orange substance.

"Thank you Mira-san." Wendy thanked the girl and took a sip. Mira nodded with a smile and went back to her duties.

"Natsu…I'm so worried." Wendy said looking at Natsu helplessly.

"Don't worry Wendy. I'm here, aren't I?" he said, grinning reassuringly.

She blushed a faint pink and nodded finishing her glass. "I…I just don't want you to get hurt because me, again."

"Nah, it'll be worth it. And besides, I'll be fine!" He tried to reassure her. It didn't work and she felt his hand gently guide her eyes to his. "Any wound I take for you is a badge of honor, that I am willing to give my life to protect yours Wendy."

Her eyes clouded up with tears and she wrapped him up in a hug, crying into his chest, "But I don't think I could live without you!"

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear. "They may be strong, but they aren't as strong as I am, don't worry, I'll be fine." This served to settle Wendy down somewhat and she sat back down on the stool that she has claimed earlier. Suddenly something jerked her out of her seat and she caught a glimpse of pink.

"Come on Wendy, we're going to your house!" he urged, dragging her behind him.

"N-natsu! I can walk, you know!" she shouted trying to gather herself and run.

They made it back to her house and she sat on her bed waiting for an explanation.

"Ok" he started "I dragged you here…to take a bath" he said bluntly.

She sweatdropped. "Just to take a bath…"

"Well, with you of course!" he exclaimed grinning ear to ear.

She blushed a red that would make Erza's hair be ashamed. "W-with you…?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah. Come on, Wendy! Please?" he pleaded with her, looking at her with gleaming onyx eyes.

She bit her lip, thinking of all the things that could happen in said bath. Blushing she gave in. "Ok, fine." She exhaled.

Natsu fist pumped the air and dragged her to the bathroom. Wendy turned on the faucet, hot and cold, making a perfect combination of the two. Natsu began to take off his vest, dropping it to the floor. Then he started on his waistcoat, letting it land next to his vest. Standing there in only his trousers, he looked up at Wendy.

"Wendy…You can't take a bath with your clothes on" he said laughing.

She blushed, looking at the floor. "I-I can't…it's embarrassing!" she whined.

"Why?" he asked with a blank stare, obviously confused. "I've seen you naked before, haven't I?" he said, smirking slyly.

Her blush grew at his question. "W-well yeah…"

"Then I don't see the problem."

She sighed in defeat and tugged on the edge of her shirt revealing her flat, porcelain white, creamy stomach. She accidently snagged her chin on the neck hole and groaned in frustration. She looked ridiculous with her arms trapped above her head, her muffled groans. Natsu began to laugh hysterically.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Y-you look so funny! HAHAHAH- OW!" but his laughing was interrupted with a small cry of pain.

Wendy had elbowed him in the head. "Help me!" came a muffled shout.

"Alright, alright" he said, rubbing his head. How come all the girls in Fairy Tail were violent, even Wendy? Despite his thoughts, he eased the shirt off her body, her breasts now bouncing seductively with every movement.

"Thanks Natsu." She said ever-so-sweetly.

"My pleasure." He said, not realizing the explicitness of his words.

She smiled and proceeded to take off her jeans, unbuttoning the button and sliding them off her waist to the floor until she was left in a baby blue bra, surprisingly holding up the weight of her amble bosom, and blue panties with a kawai swirled design, supposedly representing gusts of wind. Natsu chuckled. How…Wendy of the Wind Dragon Slayer.

Wendy's face began to feel hot at his lustful gaze. "S-stop staring, Natsuuu~!" she whined adorably.

Natsu directed his gaze towards those deep brown orbs staring back at him. He smirked slightly. He slid down his white trousers, exposing his boxers with an exotic flame design imprinted on them.

Wendy looked at him teasingly, eyebrows raised. "Really?" she asked with a small laugh.

He looked at her then her panties. "Really. How about you?" he said teased.

She rolled her eyes and reached behind her tried to unclasp her bra with no avail. "Natsu, can you help me with this?" she asked, turning around, hands still fondling the clasp. He was slightly taken aback at her request. Though, he didn't have a problem with it, so he agreed. "Ok, let's see it." he said, walking over to her. He easily unclasped the bra and he let it fall to the ground next to her. Doing this he accidentally nudged her breast, causing her to yelp in surprise and pleasure. He stood there for a moment, recollecting his actions. His face flushed and he cleared his throat.

"S-sorry 'bout that…" he apologized.

"It's alright…" she said, and then mumbled something.

"You say something?"

"N-no!" she recoiled, blushing madly.

He nodded slowly and removed his boxers. He smirked at Wendy and her flushed expression.

Faced still flushed, she slowly slid her panties down her smooth, creamy thighs, dropping them to the floor along with everything else. She made her way to the tub and sat in the warm water bringing her knees to her chest making room for Natsu.

Natsu, seeing her invitation, stepped into the medium sized tub, sitting across from his gorgeous lover, letting the sensational feeling of the water sink in.

Wendy stared at his well-built chest, which was now tainted with a long, streak of raised-flesh, across his chest, where the sword had struck him. Her face fell sadly.

"That should have been me…"she thought sadly.

"Wendy…" Natsu said, bringing her out of her thoughts. "It's not your fault ok? It's better that I took that shot."

"Why…Why did you have to get hurt for me? I want you safe! I don't even know why they're after me in the first place!" she cried, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head on his bare, wet chest.

"We're going to find out, Wendy…I promise." He said gently.

"Promise me that you'll never die for me…please, Natsu." She said, tears threatening to fall.

He sat there quietly for a moment, embracing the girl he loved the most, considering her request.

"I promise. As long as you promise me something."

"What's that?" she asked, raising her head, pulling back from the heat that was Natsu.

He reached over to his pants, pulling out a small black box.

"Will you promise, after this is over, to change your last name?" opening it to reveal a small, silver ring with a bulging diamond encased in silver, swirl shaped, exotic bindings.

She gaped at the sight of the small, twinkling, beauty and the thought that Natsu would go through the trouble of getting something such as this. "Natsu…" she breathed out his name as he slid the ring onto her finger. "Of course, Natsu! I-I love you…" she said breathily, capturing his lips, taking in his fiery scent.

He kissed her back, smiling knowing that she would forever be his, and his alone.

She broke the kiss resting her head on his chest, closing her eyes.

"Hey, don't you think we should get out now?" he asked.

She noticed her fingers looked like prunes and scrunched up her nose. "Yeah…" she said, standing slowly, walking over to the towels, wrapping one around her enticing body walking to her room.

Natsu, having a towel wrapped around his waist, followed her.

Wendy dropped her towel onto the floor, pulling out a white tank top and a blue pair of shorts, slipping them on her body.

Natsu, dropping his towel next to Wendy's, put on a black pair of shorts that went to his knees and sat on her bed.

She laid down on her bed, exhausted from the day's excitement. She felt the pressure increase on the other side of the bed, even though knowing it was Natsu, fluttered her eyes open.

Natsu lay beside her, staring at the long blue hair that framed her face perfectly, smiling. Before he shut down for the night he said, "I love you… Wendy Drageneel" he said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, closing his eyes, drawing her closer to his chest.

She smiled into his warm chest. Wendy Drageneel…She liked the sound of that. Finally, still smiling, she closed her eyes and dreamed about her lover, Natsu Drageneel.

~~~xxXXVXXxx~~~

YOSH! I DID IT *dances in a circle* Well, I DID have some help…But, remember the contest, like I said, just PM me! I'll announce the winners at the beginning of the next chapter, thanks again! :D

Editing: **Konoha's Black Dragon** :D


	5. Something New

Alright, listen up! The story may not make too much sense at the moment, but later on it WILL make sense, I promise! :D happy reading! ;) There's a twist, so I'm sorry I couldn't use the names you contributed right away! I'll try to give you credit, and use the names later on! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME D: OH, and sorry for being so lat- AAH! *runs away crying from the rotten tomatoes*

Natsu and Wendy, Fairy Tail's newest and cutest couple was sitting at a table, chatting happily, despite the night's later gory occurrences. "Do you think we should tell them, Natsu?" Wendy asked.

"Hmm…Well if we don't Mira's going to find out anyway…" he explained.

"So, I'll take that as a yes?" she said.

He nodded. "Miiiiiiraaaaaaaa!" he called loudly, disturbing the mild peace.

"Yes, Natsu?" Mira asked cheerily.

But Wendy noticed something. A seemingly discarded cartridge lay in the middle of the guild. She walked over to it, picked it up, studying it carefully. Suddenly, it began to vibrate intensely. A bright, blinding light engulfed the guild.

Natsu struggled to see with the light shining brightly in his eyes. "What the-?" he questioned himself.

Slowly, the light began to fade. But the guild noticed something. Their precious Wendy…was nowhere to see seen.

"Wendy?" Natsu called out to no response. "WENDY!" he shouted once again. He noticed a faded piece of paper on the wooden floor. Picking it up, he read it aloud.

"_Fairy Tail…If You're Wendy is what you__ seek, then find me. _

_Along the way, reasons will be found and secrets will be unlocked._

_-Magis"_

He stared at the paper, his bangs shadowing the menacing look in his eyes. "Everyone! Let's search!" Natsu roared to his nakama.

"But…Natsu…"Mira said. "We have no leads, whatsoever." Her voice cracking. 

"Oh, but we do Mira." Came the short old man's voice.

"M-master! What are you talking about?" she asked.

"At a meeting I was told to beware of Yaamagami. That their Master, Magis was taking wizards captive and forcing them into battle with another. That is what will come to our Wendy if we do not stop this."

Natsu clenched his fist tightly, nail digging painfully into his skin, a deep menacing look in his eyes.

"We need to stop this…"he grumbled.

Meanwhile with Wendy, she was sitting in the middle of a very strange place. The walls were giving off a white neon glow, outlined with neon black. The floors felt oddly warm and were emitting a faintly realistic wooden brown. There was furniture, but it was shaped in odd and exotic shapes, and also gave off an unrealistic glow. It looked so…new…electronic. She had never seen something like this before.

"Hello, dear…" a middle-aged man said. He had faint blue hair, his sideburns were shaved in a sharp, angled direction, and his beard was twisted into an unattractive swirl. His wardrobe included an electric blue jacket and pants suit, with a faint blue dress shirt unbuttoned slightly to reveal an extremely hairy chest.

Wendy stood from the floor, shaking intensely. "W-who are you…?" she asked meekly.

"Haha…I'm Maxium Ganintail. Pleasure to meet you, my dear." He greeted, taking her hand and kissing it gently.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Ah, you are at the facility for the annual Wizards Survival Games." He said cheerily.

She looked at him in terror. Everyone knew what happened to wizards to be forced to compete. They would kill each other off one by one until one was left…why did they want her?

"That doesn't explain why you tried to kill Natsu!" she shouted, confused greatly.

"Ah, young Salamander. He was merely bait. We knew he would take that sword for you, especially you."

"Still doesn't explain anything…"she said boredly, crossing her arms.

"Now, now. You're quite impatient…Well, as I was saying, it was merely a warning of our essence. I have to say, I was surprised Makarov didn't pick up on us."

"But Master said it was Yaamagami?"

"Heavens no. Yaamagami was put out of commission a long time ago." He smirked.

"Well why am I here?"

"Quite an inquisitive one…Well dear, shouldn't that be obvious?"

"Eh, true enough." Agreeing, momentarily raising her eyebrows slightly and cocking her head.

"But why do you want _me_ here?" she said.

"The powerful Sky Maiden… Well, not so much a maiden anymore," she chuckled making her blush. "But you're immensely strong. We want to put you to the test, see if you can withstand it." He explained. "Now come, I want you to meet some people." He said, leading her through the halls.

Eventually, they came to a halt in front of a exotically dressed woman and a dark cocoa skinned man.

"Helloooo dear!" the woman greeted with a smile. "I am Jeslex, one of your mentors for the Games. This is Deeney, your stylist, and another of your mentors."

Deeney smiled warmly, extending his hand friendlily. "Deeney, it's quite an honor to meet you, Sky Maiden."

Shaking his hand she said, "Please, call me Wendy."

"Wendy…"he repeated.

"Now," said Maxium, "Let's get her off to the dressing rooms for the judges impressions. Deeney, would you?"

"Certainly." Deeney said leading her through the halls once more. They entered a room that was just like the others except there was a metallic table, big enough for one to lay on. "Now if you would lay right there…Sires, Zhora!" he called.

Out came two women, one slightly plump with light green hair and a darker shade on her lips. The other was tall and her hair was an oddly light shade of purple and a violet color upon her lips.

"I'm Zhora." The plump one greeted happily.

"Sires." The tall one said shyly. "You're Wendy, I presume?" she inquired, shifting uncomfortably.

"Indeed I am." Wendy greeted from the table.

"I-it's nice to meet you…"she said bashfully.

She smiled. "You too."

"Well now, I see you will be good friends!" Deeney grinned childishly, clasping his hands together happily. "Now, will you two please bathe her and dress her?" he asked politely.

"Of course!" Zhora said cheerily. "Come dear, let's get you cleaned up." She said, showing her to a door which lead to a high-tech bathroom.

"Whoa…How do you work all this?" Wendy asked.

"It's simple one you learn the controls. We'll recommend these to you: 1 for a bath, 3 for a hot shower, and 4 for a cold shower. If you want anything else, just let us know." Explained Zhora.

"Oh, thank you Zhora-chan."

"You are welcome, Wendy-san. Now, we will leave you to your privacy. Just let us know when you're done." She said exiting the room.

She began to undress. Shirt, pants, bra. She was about to remove her underwear when she heard the doorknob turn. Thinking it was either Zhora or Sires, she just stood staring at the door. But when the door opened, she froze, blushing fiercely.

Heh heh heh… Cliffhanger! Yeah, and I'm so sorry for being late! :(


	6. Guess Who's Back!

Wow guys, I can't tell you how sorry I am for making you wait… I'm no longer up to date on Fairy Tail and I just stopped writing for a long while. Alas, I hope to edit and finish the following stories:

Haunted Sanity

Her Pounding Heart

The Wrong Moment Lead to Love

Thanks so much for cooperating with me, as it's been a struggle these past few years.

I will try to have a bit out by the end of the month, but I'm hoping I can make some progress during the week.

Thanks Again


End file.
